Juntos
by LitlBird
Summary: Después de los eventos de Infinity War, Steve y Tony deberán dejar a un lado sus diferencias para enfrentarse a Thanos juntos.
1. Chapter 1

\- Nick no me coge el teléfono- dijo Natasha caminando de un lado a otro con el móvil pegado a la oreja- Hill tampoco.

\- ¿Has probado con Shield?

\- He probado en todas partes; nadie contesta.

\- Eso no significa nada- Thor se levantó de su asiento y fue a su encuentro, obligándola a colgar- Es un momento de mucha confusión, nadie va a estar pendiente de los teléfonos.

\- Eso si queda alguien para estar pendiente de los teléfonos- Bruce se arrepintió de sus palabras nada más decirlas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Todos pensaban lo mismo en aquellos momentos. Hacía horas que Thanos había chasqueado los dedos y eliminado a la mitad del equipo, reduciéndolos a cenizas ante sus ojos, y parecía que el asunto no se limitaba a Wakanda. En las noticias no dejaban de salir testimonios de todas partes del mundo: personas todavía conmocionadas que intentaban explicar cómo sus seres queridos, amigos, vecinos o incluso gente con la que acababan de cruzarse por la calle habían simplemente desaparecido en segundos. Bruce mantuvo la vista fija en el televisor para evitar las miradas de sus compañeros. Todos lo sabían pero nadie lo decía: cualquier persona que no contestara al teléfono en aquel momento no podría volver a contestar nada nunca más.

\- ¿Qué hay de Clint? - dijo Rhodey tratando de redirigir la conversación- ¿Has conseguido hablar con él?

\- N-no, yo...- Natasha jugueteó con el móvil entre sus manos- Aún no... Aún no he...- Rhodey asintió y el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala. Natasha no había llamado a Clint. No se atrevía. Había un 50% de probabilidades de que Clint estuviera vivo, un 50% de esperanza que aún podían conservar; en el momento en que realizara la llamada, aquel porcentaje podría desaparecer en tan solo cinco tonos. Natasha dejó que Thor le quitara el teléfono y la guiara a una de las sillas- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - la pregunta flotó en el aire sin respuesta. ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Qué se hacía en una situación como aquella? ¿Ante qué situación se encontraban realmente?

\- No lo sé, pero no contéis conmigo- dijo Okoye cruzándose de brazos- La gente de Wakanda ha perdido a su líder, y yo he...- su voz tembló ligeramente, pero consiguió mantenerse firme- Necesitan a alguien que les guíe. No me marcharé del país hasta que así sea.

\- Tal vez debamos hacer lo mismo- Natasha pasó los dedos por el borde de su asiento- Volver a casa, comprobar quién ha desaparecido y quién no...

\- Reagruparnos- completó Bruce- Si es que aún queda gente con la que reagruparse.

\- No opino igual- Thor apretó los puños- Debemos localizar a Thanos, encontrarle y hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso sin la mitad del equipo? - repuso Rhodey- Ni siquiera hemos sido capaces de encontrar a Sam, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a Thanos? No, Natasha tiene razón: ahora mismo nuestra prioridad es...

\- Tony- todos se giraron a la vez. Steve estaba sentado en la esquina más alejada de la estancia. No había cambiado de postura en todo aquel tiempo, y ninguno de los presentes recordaba haberle escuchado hablar desde el suceso, pero ahora los miraba fijamente- Tenemos que encontrar a Tony.

\- Tony... ¿Tony Stark? - Okoye fue la única capaz de reaccionar- ¿Encontrar a Tony Stark, esa es tu mayor preocupación ahora? Ni siquiera sabéis si está...

\- Está vivo- interrumpió Rhodey con dureza- Si hay alguien capaz de sobrevivir a lo que sea que haya pasado, ese es Tony. Pero Capitán... Steve...- su dureza se transformó en preocupación- Podría estar en cualquier parte. Tardaríamos horas en localizarle, y eso si está en la Tierra.

\- Por suerte aún contamos con gente bastante inteligente entre nuestras filas- Bruce enrojeció cuando Steve le atravesó con la mirada.

\- Y-yo... N-no sabría ni por dónde...

\- Dijiste que la última vez que le viste estaba con un brujo.

\- Stephen Strange, sí, pero... I-iban a por Thanos, podrían estar...

\- Titán- respondió Rocket por primera vez desde que se reunieran todos en la sala- Si han ido a por Thanos tal vez acabaran en Titán. Tal vez.

\- ¿Titán es...?

\- Su planeta de origen.

\- ¿Conoces las coordenadas?

\- He dicho "tal vez". Es muy posible que no hayan ni...

\- Que si conoces las coordenadas- Rocket sostuvo la mirada de Steve lo mejor que pudo antes de bajar la vista al suelo.

\- Sí, las conozco.

\- Bien- Steve pasó la vista de Rocket a Okoye- ¿Tenéis naves capaces de aguantar un viaje interplanetario?

\- Sí, pero el piloto...

\- Yo pilotaré- ofreció Thor- El conejo me acompañará como copiloto.

\- No vais a ir a ninguna parte- Natasha saltó de su asiento- Ni siquiera sabemos si han pasado por allí. No podemos mandar una nave a un punto del espacio que no conocemos basándonos en una simple posibilidad.

\- Natasha tiene razón, Capitán- dijo Bruce en tono conciliador- Es muy arriesgado.

\- Debemos estar seguros- coincidió Rhodey- Soy el primero que quiere a Tony de vuelta, pero hay que hacerlo bien. Volvamos a casa, montemos un equipo de rescate como es debido y...

\- No me habéis entendido- Steve se puso en pie- Vamos a ir a por Tony. Ahora. Me da igual cuánto tardemos en encontrarle, me da igual lo remotas que sean las probabilidades; vamos a ir a por él cueste lo que cueste. Si no está en Titán buscaremos en otra parte. Y si tenemos que recorrer toda la maldita galaxia para encontrarle juro por Dios que lo haremos. No pienso perder a nadie más- su voz ni siquiera tembló- No derrotaremos a Thanos hasta que seamos un equipo, y no seremos un equipo hasta que Tony esté aquí. Así que olvidaos de las gemas del infinito y de volver a casa porque ésta es nuestra única prioridad- se tomó unos segundos para mirar a cada uno a los ojos antes de continuar- Encontraremos a Tony y le traeremos de vuelta. Es una orden.


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo parecía no transcurrir en Titán. Podría haber pasado una hora, o tal vez un día, o toda una eternidad. Era difícil saberlo, aunque poco importaba realmente. Ya nada parecía importar. Tony acunó su mano izquierda contra el pecho, con los ojos fijos en el montón de ceniza; un montón de ceniza que ya comenzaba a deshacerse en el aire. Tal como habían hecho los demás _._ Pronto no quedaría nada. _Nadie_. Se obligó a inspirar hondo y cerrar los ojos. Para cuando los abrió, había pasado otra eternidad y el montón de ceniza se había ido. Sin más. Como el resto. El único rastro que quedaba era el de su mano izquierda, por lo demás volvía a estar solo. Bueno, no del todo. A unos pasos más allá se encontraba el único ser medianamente humano del planeta aparte de él: una mujer robot. Una mujer robot que había salido de su trance particular y que en aquellos momentos caminaba en su dirección.

\- ¿Estás bien? - la mujer robot se llamaba Nébula, pero eso era lo único que había sacado de ella en todo aquel tiempo no-tiempo. Era un ser fascinante bien mirado; costaba determinar dónde acababa ella y dónde empezaban sus mecanismos. En otra situación Tony la hubiera taladrado a todo tipo de preguntas sobre su funcionamiento y cómo había acabado de aquella forma. Claro que en otra situación no se encontraría con ella atrapado en un planeta desconocido a millones de kilómetros de casa tras haber sido testigo de...

\- Sí- mintió- Perfectamente- en realidad no sabría decir cómo estaba, pero no le apetecía discutirlo con una mujer robot. En su lugar reparó en la forma irregular que tenía su antebrazo- Tienes el brazo roto- Nébula bajó la vista y frunció el ceño.

\- No es nada- dijo sentándose a su lado y sacando un destornillador de su bota- Pasa constantemente.

\- Espera- Tony le agarró la muñeca- Deja... Deja que lo haga yo. Por favor- en otra situación Nébula le hubiera apartado de un empujón y se hubiera alejado de él sólo por haberla agarrado de esa forma. Aquella vez, sin embargo, y sin saber muy bien por qué, Nébula le tendió el destornillador y extendió el brazo como una niña buena. Tony asió la herramienta con fuerza y empezó a examinar el circuito dañado. _Eso es_. Arreglar cosas, eso podía hacerlo. Era mecánico después de todo. _Eso es, arreglar el brazo_. Primero arreglaría el brazo, y luego todo lo demás. Casi podía oír la voz de Harley en su cabeza: _es mecánico, ¿no? Fabrique algo_. Su pulso tembló ligeramente. ¿Estaría Harley vivo? ¿Quedaría alguien vivo?

\- Se te da bien- admitió Nébula echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Tony ajustó un par de circuitos más y cerró el mecanismo. Satisfecha, Nébula abrió y cerró la mano varias veces y empezó a retirar el brazo, pero Tony se lo retuvo.

\- ¿Crees que queda alguien vivo? - dijo incapaz de levantar la vista.

\- Creo que tendremos suerte si no somos los únicos supervivientes de toda la galaxia- Tony notó una punzada de dolor en el pecho, e hizo todo lo posible por intentar que no se notara el pánico que comenzaba a trepar por su garganta. A juzgar por la mirada de Nébula, no lo consiguió- Sí, alguien quedará- suspiró tras lo que pareció otra eternidad- Thanos es capaz de eliminar a la mitad de la población de un planeta, pero siempre deja a la otra mitad con vida. Supongo que piensa que es generoso de su parte- _la mitad._ La punzada de dolor se hizo más grande. _La mitad._ La mitad de la población, la mitad del planeta. La mitad de sus seres queridos. Tony dejó caer el brazo de Nébula. Si ya de por sí contaba con un número reducido de personas que realmente le importaban, entonces...

\- Hay... ¿Hay alguna forma de saber...? - Nébula negó con la cabeza.

\- Es aleatorio. Y no hay excepciones, afecta a todos por igual. Puede haberle tocado a cualquiera- _a cualquiera_. Tony se levantó y comenzó a pasear con nerviosismo. _A cualquiera_. No sólo había perdido a la mitad de su vida de un plumazo sino que ni siquiera sabía qué mitad era la que había desaparecido. La única manera de averiguarlo era volver a la Tierra. Y no podían volver a la Tierra. _Cualquiera_. El dolor del pecho evolucionó hasta aplastarle los pulmones. La mano izquierda dejó de responderle. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Y sin embargo, en aquel caos en el que se estaba transformando su mente, una pregunta se alzó sobre todo lo demás: _¿por qué?_

\- Por qué...- su voz sonó tan débil que Nébula tuvo que levantarse para escucharle mejor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué...- repitió, pero las palabras morían antes de llegar a sus labios.

\- Por qué... ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? - Nébula apretó la mandíbula- Porque Thanos es un ser despreciable que no tiene...

\- No...- Tony tomó una bocanada de aire, aunque fue más una acción superficial- Por qué... yo... Por qué...

\- ¿"Por qué" qué?

\- ¿Por qué he sobrevivido? - su corazón latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con salirse del pecho- ¿Por qué no he desaparecido? ¿Por qué sigo aquí?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta...?

\- Tendría que haber sido yo- continuó incrementando el ritmo de sus pasos- Tendría que haber desaparecido yo, no ellos- él, no Peter. Él, no Strange. Él, no Pepper. Él, no Rhodey. Él, no Visión. Él, no... Sus pies tropezaron con una piedra y de pronto se encontró a cuatro patas mirando al suelo, justo donde había estado Peter- Tendría que haber sido yo.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto- con una fuerza sobrehumana, Nébula le dio la vuelta y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo- Sí, tendrías que haber sido tú- dijo a escasos centímetros de su cara- Al igual que tendría que haber sido yo y no Gamora, pero no ha sido así. Por desgracia nos ha tocado sobrevivir y no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Así que respira, Stark, porque no pienso estrenar mi segunda oportunidad en la vida haciendo de niñera de un hombre con crisis existencial- Tony se quedó sin habla. Desde esa distancia era capaz de diferenciar cada parte mecánica del resto de tejido orgánico, pero su cerebro no terminaba de procesar la información. _Respira, Stark_. Tampoco era capaz de respirar. Ni de hablar. Ni de moverse. No podía hacer nada, solo mirar fijamente los ojos oscuros que tenía frente a él; unos ojos que no sabría decir si eran humanos o no. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Nébula puso una mano sobre su hombro y comenzó a apretar, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar un mínimo de respuesta en su cerebro. Tony tragó saliva y consiguió aspirar una bocanada de aire. Sólo cuando su respiración comenzó a normalizarse Nébula dejó de ejercer presión.

\- Eficaz...- consiguió decir el ingeniero con un hilo de voz.

\- El tacto no es lo mío- masculló Nébula sentándose a su lado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que Tony volviera a sentir los pulmones libres de nuevo- Siento lo del hombro- se disculpó recuperando el destornillador y limpiándolo con su camiseta. Tony hizo un gesto quitándole importancia y el silencio volvió a reinar en Titán durante otra eternidad- Ese chico... ¿era tú...? - Tony negó con la cabeza antes de que Nébula pudiera decir "hijo."

\- Era... era parte del equipo- en realidad era muchas más cosas, pero sabía que volvería a entrar en pánico si empezaba a nombrar todo lo que Peter era y no podría volver a ser. Nébula pareció entenderlo, pues asintió y volvió a guardar silencio- ¿Gamora?

\- Mi hermana- por primera vez Nébula bajó la guardia- O hermanastra, o...- sacudió la cabeza y volvió a guardar el destornillador- Es complicado.

\- Lo siento.

\- Yo también- tan pronto como había llegado, la vulnerabilidad desapareció- Pero sentirlo no hará que vuelvan. Tenemos que encontrar a Thanos y acabar con él de una vez por todas.

\- Eso tampoco hará que vuelvan.

\- Me da igual. No pienso descansar hasta atravesarle el corazón con una espada.

\- No digo que no debas hacerlo- Nébula alzó la vista y encontró a Tony mirándola fijamente- Yo mismo freiré a ese bastardo tan pronto como hayas acabado con él, pero ahora mismo nuestra prioridad es volver a casa. No conseguiremos nada quedándonos aquí.

\- ¿Casa? - Nébula hizo una mueca- Yo no tengo casa.

\- Tranquila, puedes dormir en mi sofá- Tony se levantó y echó un vistazo alrededor- ¿Qué opciones tenemos? - Nébula se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, intentando decidir si prefería al Tony histérico o al Tony resolutivo.

\- Pocas- dijo finalmente- Lo poco que podríamos haber aprovechado ha sido destruido durante la pelea, aunque quizás...- de pronto se puso en tensión y fijó la vista en un punto del cielo. Tony estuvo a punto de preguntar qué ocurría cuando lo oyó: un sonido bajo, una especie de zumbido que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en el ruido de motores de una nave espacial. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nébula se puso en pie con su espada desenvainada.

\- ¿Tienes armas? - Tony se llevó una mano al pecho y palpó frenéticamente antes de recordar que su traje estaba completamente destrozado.

\- No...

\- Detrás de mí, entonces- el ingeniero obedeció y se vio recompensado con el destornillador, el cual empuñó como si de una daga se tratase. Ambos permanecieron en posición de defensa escudriñando el cielo hasta que la nave apareció ante sus ojos, pero lejos de atacarles el vehículo continuó descendiendo hasta aterrizar a un par de metros de distancia. Tony contuvo la respiración mientras la puerta de la nave se abría, aunque su temor se convirtió en confusión al ver que lo que bajaba por la pasarela no era un alienígena sino un mapache.

\- Nébula...- el mapache, que no sólo hablaba sino que caminaba erguido sobre las patas traseras, se paró en seco y miró alrededor- ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde están...? - una segunda figura emergió del interior de la nave antes de que el animal pudiera terminar la frase. A Tony le costó unos segundos reconocerle sin el martillo y con el corte de pelo, pero cuando lo hizo dejó caer el destornillador.

\- ¡Stark! - Thor apartó al mapache de su camino y echó a correr en su dirección a tiempo de evitar que Tony cayera de rodillas al suelo- Gracias a los dioses que estás vivo- dijo estrechándole entre sus brazos.

\- Thor- toda la ansiedad contra la que Tony había estado luchando hasta ese momento pareció explotar en su interior, tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no marearse. Los pulmones volvieron a fallarle, pero aquella vez no se debía a un error en su sistema sino a la fuerza que hacía el dios al presionarle contra su pecho. _Thor está vivo._ Tony alzó las manos y rodeó su cintura. _Thor está vivo._ Thor se apartó de él para dejarle respirar, pero Tony volvió a atraerle, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. _Thor está vivo._ Si Thor había sobrevivido entonces tal vez...

\- Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo- dijo el dios con voz dulce acariciándole la parte de atrás de la cabeza- Volvamos a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Más tarde Tony no recordaría haber subido a la nave, ni el trayecto de vuelta a la Tierra, ni siquiera los esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer Thor para que comiera y bebiera algo durante el viaje. Un segundo estaba en Titán y al siguiente recorría los pasillos de lo que parecía ser un palacio, dejando que el dios del trueno le llevara por la cintura.

\- ¡Le hemos encontrado! - gritaba a cada persona con la que se cruzaba- ¡Avisad a los demás! - _los demás._ Pronto el pasillo comenzó a llenarse de gente que no conocía, gente que revoloteaba en torno a ellos tratando de convencer a Thor para que le soltara a fin de poder darle tratamiento médico; por suerte, el dios del trueno le sujetó con más fuerza, empeñado en seguir hacia delante. Tony ignoró las caras que había frente a él y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Nébula y el mapache caminaban uno al lado del otro en completo silencio, ambos con la vista clavada en el suelo. No se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje y no parecía que fueran a hacerlo en un futuro cercano. Tony estuvo a punto de sentir pena por Nébula cuando se topó con la primera persona conocida.

\- ¡Tony! - el ingeniero tuvo el tiempo justo de volver la vista al frente antes de verse envuelto en los brazos de Rhodey- Sabía que estabas vivo, lo sabía.

\- Rhodes- Tony respondió al abrazo de Rhodey con uno aún mayor, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. _Rhodey está vivo._ Por primera vez desde que aterrizaran consiguió respirar con tranquilidad. Poco a poco sus músculos fueron relajándose y su cabeza se despejó, permitiéndole pensar con claridad. _Rhodey está vivo._ Eso es, Rhodey estaba vivo. Estaba a salvo. Estaba allí con él. Todo iba bien... ¿verdad? Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, haciendo saltar de nuevo todas las alarmas: si Rhodey estaba allí entonces...- ¿Rhodey? - Tony tragó saliva- Rhodey, ¿dónde está Pepper? - Pepper no estaba allí con él. Debería estar allí con él. Pepper era una prioridad pasara lo que pasase y ambos lo sabían. Si no estaba allí con él...- ¿Dónde está Pepper, Rhodey? ¿Dónde está...?

\- Cada cosa a su tiempo- Rhodey se separó de él, pero el ingeniero no fue capaz de descifrar su rostro- Lo importante ahora es que estás bien- Tony estuvo a punto de protestar, pero fue interrumpido por un grupo de gente que avanzaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

\- ¡Tony! - Bruce iba a la cabeza, pero Tony no le reconoció hasta que le tuvo prácticamente encima- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Y el doctor Strange?

\- Bruce...- _Bruce está vivo_. Tony le devolvió el abrazo con torpeza, todavía con la cabeza funcionando a toda velocidad. _Bruce está vivo._ Eso hacía dos seres queridos sanos y salvos, lo que significaba que otros dos seres queridos habrían perdido la vida ante Thanos. Y Pepper seguía sin aparecer- Bruce, ¿dónde...?

\- Dejadle respirar- Natasha se abrió camino entre la multitud y rodeó su cintura tal como había hecho Thor, haciendo que todos retrocedieran a su paso.

\- ¿Romanoff? - _Natasha está viva._ Para su sorpresa, la Viuda Negra le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y dijo algo parecido a "me alegra que estés vivo" antes de echar a andar hacia delante. Tony quiso preguntar dónde iban, pero todo parecía girar a su alrededor y tenía miedo de perder el conocimiento si seguía pensando, de modo que se dejó llevar. Tal vez Natasha le llevara donde estaba Pepper, o tal vez iban a un sitio donde poder sentarse; en cualquier caso, agradecía tener una persona al lado para apoyarse al caminar.

\- ¿No deberíamos examinarle? - dijo una chica que Tony no reconoció. La hubiera pasado por alto de no haber tenido la misma edad que Peter.

\- Aún no, primero tienen que verse.

\- ¿Ahora? - preguntó una mujer vestida de guerrera- ¿No puede esperar?

\- Cuanto antes pase, mejor.

\- ¿Mejor para quién? - llegaron a su destino antes de que alguien pudiera responder. Tony echó un vistazo a la estancia, rezando por encontrar a Pepper sentada en un sillón, pero fueron otros ojos azules los que le miraron desde el centro de la habitación.

\- Tony...- Steve parecía haber envejecido veinte años. Todavía llevaba el uniforme, manchado de sangre y polvo, y tenía restos de ceniza entre los dedos, pero esos fueron detalles en los que Tony no reparó. _Steve está vivo._ Tampoco echó a correr hacia él, ni le abrazó, ni se echó a llorar dando las gracias por que no hubiera desaparecido. Ni siquiera se alegró de verle. Se limitó a quedarse allí plantado, sólo a un par de pasos de distancia, observándole. _Steve está vivo._ Sus músculos se tensaron y sus fuerzas parecieron reponerse lo suficiente como para hacer que la sensación de mareo desapareciera. Su cabeza ya no daba vueltas, pero tampoco procesaba información; estaba en blanco. El tiempo volvió a congelarse, el espacio dejó de tener sentido. No existía nada más que ellos dos en aquella extraña habitación de un sitio desconocido. _Steve está vivo._.. El muy cabrón había sobrevivido.

\- Todo el mundo fuera- dijo con voz firme. La orden no fue recibida con mucho entusiasmo, pero uno a uno todos los presentes fueron abandonando la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ni siquiera entonces Tony se movió. Steve tampoco. Él sí que se alegraba de verle, aunque más que alegría sentía alivio. _Tony está vivo._ Sabía que Tony había sobrevivido al incidente. Lo supo en el instante en que consiguió asimilar lo que realmente había pasado. Tony Stark no era alguien fácil de matar. _Tony está vivo._ Él sabría qué hacer. Él tendría un plan, o pensaría en un plan, o encontraría la manera de arreglar las cosas; era el único que podía hacerlo. Y Steve le obedecería, pasara lo que pasase. _Tony está vivo..._ No volvería a cometer el error de separarse de él.

\- Me alegra verte...

\- Cállate- interrumpió Tony. Por fin había recuperado la capacidad de pensar, y no de forma caótica sino con la lógica de siempre. Ahora veía las cosas claras. Dolorosamente claras- No estabas allí. ¿Por qué no estabas allí?

\- Y-yo...

\- Me prometiste que estarías- dijo avanzando un paso en su dirección- Me dijiste que si alguna vez te necesitaba estarías allí. Pues bien, te necesitaba. Y no estabas- no sólo en Titán; ¿cuántas situaciones de los últimos dos años se hubieran resuelto antes de haber estado Steve a su lado? Decenas, cientos... Y lo peor era que la mitad de ellas ni siquiera eran a vida o muerte- ¿Sabes por qué no estabas? Porque antepusiste tu interés personal al bienestar de los demás. Porque en el momento en el que se te pidió afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos dijiste que no, que eso no iba contigo. No estabas porque decidiste ir por libre cuando lo único que tenías que hacer era trabajar en equipo como habías hecho hasta entonces.

\- Lo sient...

\- Ni se te ocurra- siseó dando otro paso- Ni se te ocurra decir que lo sientes porque no lo sientes, Steve. Si lo sintieras de verdad habrías estado allí.

\- Intenté contactar...

\- ¡Una carta! - un paso más. Si estiraba los dedos podía tocar el hueco donde antes había estado la estrella de su uniforme- ¡Eso fue lo que recibí! ¡Un teléfono desechable y una mísera carta a modo de disculpa! ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡No es suficiente! - Steve apenas se inmutó ante el empujón de Tony, lo que hizo que éste se enfureciera más- ¿En serio pensabas que con esa carta olvidaría que me estrellaste el escudo en el corazón? ¿De verdad creías que te llamaría después de haberme ocultado que tu muy querido amigo de la infancia es el asesino de mis padres? ¡No! - otro empujón. Esa vez Steve tuvo que dar un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio, demasiado conmocionado para responder- ¡Tendrías que haber estado allí! ¡Tendrías que haber venido en persona! ¡Tendrías que haber dado la cara en vez de huir como un cobarde, pero no lo hiciste! ¡Y ahora...! - su voz se quebró. Sus manos quedaron apoyadas en su pecho, a medio camino de otro empujón. Si Steve hubiera estado allí nadie habría muerto, lo sabía. De haber estado juntos nada de aquello hubiera pasado; pero no había sido así. Y por una vez no era culpa suya- No estabas allí- repitió apretando los puños- No estabas allí, tendrías que haber estado- Steve dejó que Tony descargara toda su ira contra él, golpeando la estrella una, otra y otra vez. Lo merecía. Merecía cada palabra y cada golpe que recibiera por todo lo que había hecho. Tony tenía razón: debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos; si esas consecuencias eran que el ingeniero le matara a golpes entonces que así fuera- ¡No estabas! - uno de los puños de Tony encontró su labio inferior y la sangre comenzó a correr- ¡Tendrías que haber estado y no estabas! ¡No estabas! No...- finalmente Steve agarró a Tony por las muñecas, obligándole a parar. Tony se debatió sin fuerzas, lanzando uno o dos golpes más antes de caer rendido contra él. Poco a poco la ira fue apagándose, dejando una sensación de mareo demasiado familiar en su lugar- No estabas- los ojos le escocían por culpa de las lágrimas que se habían ido agolpando en su interior. La cabeza volvía a darle vueltas y el aire ya no le llegaba a los pulmones; ¿así era como se sentiría el resto de su vida? - No estabas...

\- Lo siento- lentamente Steve soltó sus muñecas para estrecharle entre sus brazos- Lo siento muchísimo.

\- Deberías haber estado...

\- Lo sé.

\- Y no estabas...

\- Lo siento.

\- Si hubieras estado, ellos... Él hubiera...

\- Lo sé...

\- Desapareció sin más...- balbuceó aferrándose a él- No pude hacer nada...

\- Lo sé- la fuerza de Steve amenazaba con destrozarle la espalda, pero a Tony no le importó. Ya nada importaba- Lo siento mucho, Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Una extraña calma se había adueñado de Wakanda. La gente ya no corría de un lado a otro preguntando por sus seres queridos, ni se dejaba llevar por el pánico ante lo que había pasado y lo que podría pasar. La histeria colectiva había dado paso a la conmoción, y las grandes multitudes habían evolucionado en pequeños grupos que hablaban en susurros. Era una sensación de falsa serenidad, como la calma que se siente después de una gran tormenta. O antes.

Tony era quien más lo notaba. Rodeado por los brazos de Steve, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, miraba sin ver los cuadros que había en la pared frente a ellos. No recordaba que Steve le hubiera trasladado al sofá, pero lo agradecía; dudaba ser capaz de volver a mantenerse en pie. Su compañía, sin embargo, no era tan bien recibida. Quería pedirle que se marchara, que llamara a Rhodey o a Pepper o a quien quiera que quedara con vida y que le dejara en paz, pero sabía que nadie conseguiría aplacar sus nervios como él lo hacía. Steve tenía la capacidad de inspirar seguridad y tranquilidad incluso en las peores situaciones. Y le odiaba por ello.

\- ¿Quieres agua? - y además era atento. Tony pensó rechazar su oferta por puro rencor, pero terminó asintiendo; que estuviera enfadado no significaba que no quisiera beber. Steve se separó de él y se levantó en busca del mueble-bar, pero Tony no le prestó atención hasta que le tuvo delante de nuevo.

\- Tu labio…- Steve tenía la mitad del labio inferior de un rojo brillante, con un pequeño hilo de sangre seca bajando hasta la barbilla. Tony estuvo a punto de limpiárselo, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

\- No es nada- dijo tendiéndole el vaso- Es una herida reciente, iba a sangrar de una forma o de otra.

\- Tendría que haberte pegado más fuerte- Steve no tenía claro si lo decía en broma o no, de modo que se limitó a sentarse junto a él- ¿Herida de guerra?

\- Algo así- Steve se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando la herida entró en contacto con la piel- Digamos que Thanos no se tomó muy bien que intentara frenar su ataque genocida.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí me atravesó con mi propia cuchilla por intentar apuñalarle- Tony estuvo a punto de tirar el vaso cuando Steve se incorporó para examinarle- No. No me toques- dijo alejándose todo lo que le permitía el sofá- No me toques, estoy bien. Ya me he ocupado de ello- hubo un silencio incómodo, durante el cual Tony tuvo la sensación de que Steve se abalanzaría sobre él para rematarle de un puñetazo, antes de que el Capitán suspirara y se alejara de él, no de vuelta al sofá sino hacia el mueble-bar- En serio, estoy bien- dijo suavizando el tono. Steve había sacado una cubitera rebosante de hielo y buscaba algo en el fondo del armario- No hace falta que...

\- No voy a disculparme por los acuerdos- interrumpió Steve dejando una botella de whisky medio vacía sobre el aparador.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que no voy a disculparme por los acuerdos- sus palabras fueron acompañadas por el sonido de hielos golpeando el fondo de un vaso- Sé que esperas que me disculpe, todo el mundo lo espera, pero no lo voy a hacer. Sigo estando en contra de lo que dicen y no me arrepiento de no haberlos firmado. Si quieres odiarme por ello, adelante. Estás en tu derecho- vertió media botella en el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago- Pero no esperes que me retracte de mi decisión. Hice lo que hice porque creí que era lo correcto, y lo sigo creyendo. Y si tuviera que repetirlo todo de nuevo lo haría. Así que no pienses que con todo lo que ha pasado me vas a tener de rodillas suplicando que me perdones por ello porque no lo voy a hacer. Tú elegiste tu bando y yo el mío. No hay nada más que decir- sopesó el vaso durante unos segundos antes de beber directamente de la botella- Lo de Siberia, sin embargo... De eso sí que me arrepiento.

\- Basta- Tony no sabía si quería matarle o quitarle la botella para bebérsela él- No tenemos que hacer esto ahora. Ya habrá tiempo para...

\- ¿Cuándo, Tony? ¿Cuando volvamos a casa? ¿Cuando matemos a Thanos? ¿En serio piensas que vamos a tener tiempo de hablar del tema cuando salgamos de esta habitación? - Steve se obligó a respirar hondo antes de continuar- No sabemos lo que ha pasado. No sabemos lo que va a pasar. Ésta puede ser la última vez que estemos a solas o incluso que estemos juntos. Así que vamos a hacerlo, aquí y ahora, porque puede que no tengamos otra ocasión- Tony bajó la vista al vaso todavía sin beber, incapaz de seguir aguantándole la mirada más tiempo. Una parte de él quería salir corriendo de allí y no volver a verle jamás. Una parte de él le pedía dejar el tema para otro momento, para otra ocasión, para siempre. La otra parte, sin embargo, sabía que debía quedarse, a pesar de no estar preparado para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. Abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras se negaron a salir, de modo que se limitó a asentir. Steve tenía razón: mejor acabar con el asunto cuanto antes. El Capitán se tomó unos segundos para vaciar la botella antes de volver al sofá y sentarse a su lado- El doctor Zola fue quien me contó la verdad acerca de la muerte de tus padres- dijo después de lo que pareció una eternidad de silencio- Fue hace unos seis años, cuando Hydra se hizo con el control de Shield. Al principio no reparé demasiado en ello porque no sabía quién era el Soldado de Invierno, pero cuando descubrí que era Bucky...- silencio de nuevo. La cabeza de Steve era un torbellino de recuerdos y remordimientos. Ira, culpa, dolor... Sobre todo dolor. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a continuar- Quise decírtelo. De verdad que sí. Pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar, y con Bucky desaparecido...- una excusa. No se lo había dicho porque no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, porque temía la reacción que Tony pudiera tener; porque no quería perderle- Pensé que sería mejor cuando él regresara, que era algo que debíais hablar los dos- otra excusa- Y entonces pasó lo de Ultrón y todo el asunto de Sokovia, y yo... yo...- la granja de Clint. Tendría que habérselo dicho en la granja de Clint- No supe qué hacer. Y luego murió Peggy, y la firma de los acuerdos, y que Bucky fuera sospechoso del ataque a las Naciones Unidas...- excusas, todo excusas. Cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía una excusa más que una disculpa- Debí habértelo dicho antes. No debí haber dejado que el asunto llegara tan lejos. Y lo de Siberia...- cada vez que pensaba en Siberia se le encogía el estómago- Sólo quería mantener a Bucky a salvo- tendría que habérselo dicho antes. De haberlo hecho no les hubiera perdido a los dos- Lo siento de veras, Tony. Siento no haber sido sincero contigo, siento no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabas. No te pido que me perdones porque sé que nunca lo harás. Sólo quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que te he hecho pasar- Tony mantuvo la vista clavada en el agua. Había esperado que las palabras de Steve tuvieran algún tipo de efecto sobre él, pero curiosamente no sentía nada. Ni ira, ni dolor; nada. Y lo agradecía. No debía dejarse llevar por las emociones, no en aquel momento. Si se dejaba llevar por el dolor acabaría perdonando a Steve al instante, y si se centraba en la ira no le volvería a hablar jamás; ninguna de las dos opciones les convenía. No, si de verdad querían resolver aquel problema tenía que mantener la mente lo más fría posible, por muy doloroso que pudiera resultar. Vació el contenido del vaso de un trago y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano antes de responder.

\- Me dejaste en Siberia para morir, Steve- su voz sonó tan calmada que a Steve le dio un vuelco el corazón- Me partiste el traje, te llevaste a Barnes y me dejaste allí tirado, en medio de la nieve y sin forma de regresar a casa. Eso no lo puedo perdonar- esa vez fue su turno de levantarse en dirección al mueble-bar- También me mentiste durante años sobre la muerte de mis padres y ayudaste a ocultar a su asesino. Eso tampoco lo puedo perdonar, pero entiendo que lo hicieras para proteger a tu amigo. Aunque yo quería mucho a mi madre, ¿sabes? - paseó los dedos por las botellas y se decidió por tomar otro vaso de agua; mejor tener la mente clara- En cuanto a los acuerdos, como todo en política, es un tema bastante delicado. Tú no te quieres disculpar por ellos y yo no tengo claro si lo haría de estar en tu lugar, así que vamos a dejarlo aparcado de momento- se sirvió el agua y por primera vez reunió el valor suficiente para alzar la vista y mirarle a los ojos- En resumen, no voy a perdonarte. No aquí, no ahora. Tal vez no en mucho tiempo. Sé que lo sientes de corazón y que estás arrepentido, pero no puedo hacerlo- Steve bajó la vista al suelo y asintió. Había esperado algo así. Quizás con un poco más de rabia, pero así de todos modos; era imposible perdonar el daño causado en dos años durante el transcurso de una conversación. Pasó la botella de whisky de una mano a otra, deseando que volviera a estar llena. Por lo menos habían conseguido hablarlo...- Lo bueno de todo esto, si es que hay algo bueno, es que sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste y, aunque no lo comparto, lo entiendo. No lo apruebo, pero lo entiendo. Y si lo entiendo puedo llegar a lidiar con ello- se bebió la mitad del vaso sin apartar los ojos de él- De modo que tal vez no esté todo perdido entre tú y yo. No será como la dinámica que teníamos antes y desde luego no pienses ni por un segundo que voy a volver a confiar en ti, pero creo que con un poco de trabajo conseguiremos llegar a un nivel que nos permita estar... bien, en lo que a términos de combate se refiere- no sabía si sus palabras tenían sentido, pero Steve pareció comprenderlas; no hacía falta que se llevaran bien, sólo tenían que tolerarse lo suficiente como para poder luchar juntos contra Thanos. Era justo. Tony dejó el vaso sobre el aparador y volvió a sentarse en el sofá- Además, no es a ti a quien debería perdonar- Steve alzó la vista y frunció el ceño- He estado informándome. Sobre el asunto del Soldado de Invierno y lo que Hydra le hizo hacer. Aún no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, pero hablaré con Barnes en cuanto pueda para aclarar las cosas- la botella que sujetaba se hizo añicos cuando Steve apretó los puños. Tony se puso en tensión, preparado para cualquier golpe que el Capitán pudiera lanzarle, pero Steve no se movió. Se limitó a desviar la mirada, primero a su mano ensangrentada y luego al suelo lleno de cristales. Fue entonces cuando Tony reparó en los restos de cenizas que tenía entre los dedos. _No..._ \- ¿Steve? - el Capitán se incorporó y se dedicó a recoger uno a uno los trocitos de cristal sin molestarse en protegerse las manos- ¿Barnes está...?

\- Muerto- dijo levantándose en busca de la papelera- Bucky está muerto- _otra vez._ No había dolor en su voz. Tampoco desesperación. Si Tony hubiera podido verle la cara no hubiera encontrado ni rastro de las lágrimas que suponía estaría ocultando. Steve no estaba triste, ni furioso, ni asustado; estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Cansado de que las personas que más le importaban en la vida fueran desapareciendo una a una para no volver. Cansado de sufrir una pérdida y superarla, sólo para tener que enfrentarse a otra. Cansado del ciclo de muerte que parecía acompañarle allá donde iba. Cansado... Si aquello era vivir, tendrían que haberle dejado morir en el hielo.

\- Lo siento...- las manos de Tony comenzaron a temblar. Aquel "muerto" en boca de Steve había pinchado la burbuja de serenidad que había conseguido formar a lo largo de la conversación. Ahora volvía a sentir un nudo en la garganta, y maldecía haber tenido que dejar el vaso de agua tan lejos. _La mitad_. Tragó saliva e intentó mantener la voz lo más calmada posible- Quién... ¿Quién más ha...? - Steve soltó de golpe los cristales en una papelera de metal antes de responder.

\- Sam- enumeró quitándose las esquirlas que se habían clavado en las palmas de sus manos- Wanda. El rey T'Challa. La mitad del ejército de Wakanda. Groot. Hill y Furia, aunque no es seguro. Tal vez Clint y Scott- dudó un momento antes pronunciar el último nombre- Visión- Tony se pasó una mano por el rostro. Sabía que Visión había muerto. Lo supo en el momento en que comprendió que Thanos se había salido con la suya; no podías eliminar a media humanidad sin todas las gemas del infinito, y no podías hacerte con la gema de la mente sin matar a su portador. Cerró los ojos un instante, obligándose a respirar hondo. Para cuando los abrió Steve volvía a estar frente a él con un vaso rebosante de agua, solo que esa vez eran sus manos las que estaban manchadas de sangre. ¿Por qué siempre que le miraba estaba manchado de sangre?

\- Clint está vivo- dijo aceptando el vaso y dejando que Steve volviera a sentarse junto a él- Tiene demasiada buena suerte como para que esto le afecte. De Scott no puedo opinar porque no le conozco. En cuanto a Hill y Furia... Supongo que habrá que esperar a llegar a casa- _casa_. Tony apretó los dientes. No quería volver a casa. Tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar allí, aunque se hacía una ligera idea: caos, destrucción, montones de ceniza dispersos por todas partes... Incluso cosas que podría no encontrar. Todo era más sencillo dentro de aquella habitación, donde su única prioridad era no ser demasiado duro con su antiguo compañero. Una vez que salieran de allí...- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Steve? - silencio. Steve había esperado que Tony tuviera un plan o algún tipo de estrategia que pudieran seguir, pero ahora comprendía que el ingeniero estaba tan perdido como él. Quizás incluso más. Trató de pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarles, o simplemente que consiguiera darle esperanza, pero acabó suspirando.

\- No lo sé- admitió- No tengo ni idea- en otra situación, Tony hubiera sonreído. En otra situación, Steve le hubiera pasado el brazo por los hombros, asegurándole que todo saldría bien, que ya pensarían en algo. Aquella vez, sin embargo, ninguno se movió. Se limitaron a permanecer en silencio uno junto al otro, sin siquiera mirarse pero con la misma idea en mente: pasara lo que pasase, lo afrontarían juntos.

FIN


End file.
